


ein Bär

by OnyxSphynx



Series: newmann one-shots [43]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, its just good-feels fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: Hermann, inexperienced with camping, winds up getting left behind by the group who drag him along. Thankfully, the first door he knocks on is answered by an amicable man.





	ein Bär

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: “how about “I know nothing about camping and all my friends left me at the site. Please, help me, I think I just heard a bear””

“Excuse me—” The man’s out of breath, practically wheezing as he clutches his cane. “Excuse me, I—I think I just heard a _bear_.” His voice rises at the end, and Newt realises that he must’ve been running.

“Dude, _what?_ ” he exclaims, “oh man, that’s awesome—that’s so awesome!”

The other doesn’t look reassured, so Newt backtracks. “Uh—or awful, I mean,” he scratches the back of his neck. “Depends on how you look at it, I guess.” 

“How— _comforting_ ,” spits the man, and Newt holds up his hands in surrender.

“Woah, dude, no need to be pissy,” he shoots back, “jeez.”

The man does look contrite, though, and he says, “My apologies. I’m simply a tad bit—stressed. My… _friends_ insisted I came with them for a trip over the weekend, and, well, they decided to rather abruptly abandon me in the middle of the night.”

Newt frowns at him. “Dude, who the hell does that?” he asks rhetorically. “Dicks.”

That, at least, manages to pull a wry, if pained, smile to his lips. “Yes, quite so.”

“Do you wanna come in?” Newt offers, propping the door open, and the other ducks inside. 

“Thank you,” he says, “truly—I honestly was quite at a loss for what to do, given that they took the tents with them.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Newt whistles. “Wow. Asshats. Well, I’m glad I was home to open the door—the next house isn’t for fifteen miles. Dude, you wanna sit down?”

“Yes, thank you,” he says gratefully, slumping back onto Newt’s sofa. “Ah—I’m Hermann, by the way.”

“Newt!” He debates offering a hand for the other to shake, but Hermann looks exhausted. “Do you want to crash here for a bit? I can call you a taxi later and you can get back to—”

“Most of my items are in my hotel room back in the city,” Hermann provides. “But are you certain? I don’t want to impose—”

Newt waves him off. “Nah, dude, it’s fine,” he reassures. “The bedroom’s right down that way—I’ll wake you in a few hours, yeah?” Hermann doesn’t look fully convinced, but he nods grudgingly.

“Alright—though I don’t know how to repay you for this…” he trails off.

“Dude,” Newt says, “ _dude_ , your friends left you in the middle of the woods and drove off. I’m not gonna ask for anything. Just sleep, yeah?”

Hermann finally seems to accept it, dragging himself back to his feet, and Newt watches him with a careful eye to make sure he doesn’t fall over on the way to the bedroom.

Later, Newt watches the taxi pull away, disappear over the horizon, and he thinks, _Hermann seems like a cool dude. Pity we’ll never meet again._

* * *

Three years later, after Tresspasser’s defeat and then, Hundun’s, Newt sits down for a three-day long manic brainstorming session, and, at the end of it, presses _send_ on an email to Doctor Hermann Gottlieb.

_Doctor Gottlieb,_

_We’ve never met, but I admire your work on the quote-unquote “Breach” greatly. Do you think we could possibly work together? This kaiju situation doesn’t seem like a fluke, and I want to collaborate with one of the greatest minds to try and figure this out…_


End file.
